The present invention relates to a control and safety device for a power kite wing, in particular an inflatable wing, comprising:                a first pair of front lines connected to front attachments situated at each tip of the leading edge,        a second pair of rear lines connected to rear attachments arranged at each tip of the trailing edge,        sliding means fixed to the front and rear attachments for the lines to pass through,        and a control device operating in conjunction with the front and rear lines to guide the kite.        